The present invention relates to a flow deflecting device, fluid flow apparatus, a water treatment system including said device or apparatus and a method for treating water including the use of said device or said apparatus.
In processes and apparatus where fluids are conducted in conduits it has been found to be advantageous to have as uniform a fluid flow as possible. The reason for this is that non-uniform flow can often result in disruption of downstream process and inefficient running of downstream equipment. Non-uniform flow is not usually a problem in straight uniform diameter conduit runs but can be promoted and exacerbated by deviations in conduit direction and diameter. In these areas preferential flow to one side may occur.
One approach to achieving uniform flow has been to use a small entrance orifice to reduce sufficiently flow momentum so that flow enters the disruptive area almost from rest. Using small entrance orifices is undesirable however because it results in high head loss, and hence, increased operational cost.
The present invention seeks to mitigate problems such as this.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a flow deflecting device, comprising a substantially planar baffle adapted to be disposed in a conduit having a first part defining a first flow direction and a second part defining a second flow direction deviating from the first direction, to promote substantially uniform flow in the second part.
It is preferred that the baffle corresponds in shape to a segment of the cross-sectional area of the first part of the conduit. It is particularly preferred that the device is adapted for use in a conduit including a first part having a substantially circular cross-section bore, the baffle comprising a segment defined by an arc and a chord of the bore.
The device may include mounting means, in the form of a tab disposed substantially perpendicularly to the baffle, the tab being shaped to correspond with the shape of a conduit in which it is to be situated.
According to a second aspect of the invention these is provided fluid-flow apparatus, comprising a conduit having a first part defining a first flow direction and a second part defining a second flow direction deviating from the first direction, and deflector means disposed in the conduit to promote substantially uniform flow in the second part. This arrangement provides a solution to the problem of non-uniform flow patterns, which can readily be applied to both new and also existing installations.
It is preferred that the deflector means depends from a wall of the conduit and that the deflector means is disposed in the first part of the conduit. More preferably the deflector means may be disposed on the same side of the conduit as the direction of deviation of the second part. The deflector means may also be substantially planar and for example may comprise a plate.
It is preferred that the deflector means comprises a segment defined by an arc and a cord of the bore of the first part.
The deflector means may depend substantially perpendicularly from the wall of the conduit and may extend from 5% to 50% the width of the cross section of the conduit. It is preferred that the conduit comprises a substantially circular bore, the deflector means being disposed a distance from the center of the bore of the second part corresponding to from a xc2xd to 2xc3x97the diameter of the bore of the first part.
It is preferred that the width the cross section of the second part increases the further from the divergence. For example, the second part may be substantially conical.
The apparatus may be adapted for conducting a liquid such as water.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided an inlet device for delivery of water to a water treatment device including apparatus as set out hereinabove.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a counter current dissolved air flotation device, including apparatus as described hereinabove.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of promoting uniform fluid flow in a conduit downstream from a divergence in direction in the conduit, including the step of providing a deflector in the conduit. The deflector may be disposed in the conduit upstream from the divergence and preferably the deflector is disposed in the fluid flow on the same side as the direction of the divergence.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention there is provided a method for treating water, including supplying the water to be treated to treatment apparatus using the method as set out hereinabove.